


Sneak a Peek

by Contrary_Mary



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Service Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrary_Mary/pseuds/Contrary_Mary
Summary: Wilford tops Dark in his office while Eric watches.





	Sneak a Peek

It had been a busy day for Eric, running errands for various egos in the office. He was hoping to find Wilford, he told him to be at his office at 1:30 PM, precisely. It didn't strike Eric odd that he picked such a specific time, he didn't have a reason for most of the things he did. Nonetheless Eric obeyed. 

As he rounding the corner, he heard strange noises coming from Wilford's office. The door was open just a crack, just enough for Eric to peer in. The noises sounded like groans of pain, at least that's what Eric thought before he saw the scene before him.

Dark was on his his hands and knees, naked on the floor! And Wilford was pounding into him from behind! The sight shocked Eric, he quickly put his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise that threatened to leave his throat. The sight of his boss like that.. totally submissive and moaning like a whore, went straight to Eric's dick. He couldn't look away, he just steadily got redder and redder as he watched the events unfold.

Dark's forehead was on the floor so he didn't see him, but he glanced up at Wilford and he was looking directly at him. Smiling.  
Making a show out of fucking Dark like this. He spanked his ass and gruffly said “Who's my little cockslut? C'mon, say it!”.  
“I-I am Sirrrr!” Dark slurred out. “I am! P-please..go faster!” Dark said as he clawed at the rug beneath himself. 

Eric's eyes quickly became glassy and unfocused, his hand wandered to his tented pants, palming himself. His knees were getting weak as he watched. Wilford winked at Eric and sped up for Dark, digging his nails into his hips and fucking him hard into the floor, Dark's plush ass flush with Wilford's body in a brutal rhythm. 

Before Eric realized what his body was doing, he unzipped his cock and started stroking himself, seeming like he was in a trance. He wanted that to be him so badly..  
Wilford slowed down as Dark whined. “W-why did you stoppp?! Please! I-I need this!!” Dark cried out.  
“You like an audience, don't you, Dark? You like putting a show on for people, hmm?” Wilford questioned. Dark only grumbled in response.  
“What if this whole office was full of people who came to watch you be fucked.. you'd really like that, wouldn't you?” Wilford said, hand reaching down and wrapping around Dark's curls. 

“I...yes. Yes, okay?”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, Sir.” 

Wilford yanked his head up so he was facing the door, spotting Eric immediately.  
“Good boy.” Said Wilford.  
Darks eyes went wide and his cheeks burned with humiliation.  
“Wha- WILFORD! W-wait!!” Dark whined.  
Wilford returned to his brutal pace.  
Eric stared like a deer in the headlights, but still jerking himself off somehow. By this time he sunk to his knees as he held onto the doorframe.  
He thrust his hips and fucked his own fist until he shot cum onto the floor between his knees. He watched as Wilford released himself inside Dark, thinking to himself that Dark would have some nasty rug burns tomorrow. 

After Wilford calmed down a little, he left from behind Dark and sauntered over to the door..  
Opening it to find a spaced out and messy Eric.  
“Well, well, well, look who we have here! Our own little pervert. Did you enjoy the show?” Wilford asked, grabbing Eric and ushering him into the office. Dark looked up at him in pure embarrassment. He was Eric's superior, what power would he have now? Wilford came up behind the smaller boy and rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Darky, we talked about this. What do you say?” Urged Wilford.  
Dark gritted his teeth and hung is head. He had told him that any person he invited into their sexual conquests he had to ask for them to use his body.  
Dark shot a glance at Wilford, then to the trembling boy.  
“How..may I be..of service to you?” He asked, slowly and deliberately.  
“I..uhh..maybe, if you wouldn't mind.. I could..r-ride you? If that's okay..” Eric finally stammered out while wringing his hands.  
“Of course he wouldn't mind, Gumdrop! Darky, lie back so Eric here can climb on top.” Wilford answered. Dark glared at Eric and let a tiny growl escape, finally shifting his position to lay on his back, his cock still rock solid. 

Wilford gingerly helped Eric peel off his soiled pants and pull off his shirt. He was pleasantly surprised by how muscular Eric was, he filled out his shirts very nicely. Wilford hummed appreciatively as he noticed Eric's cock still dripping from his excitement before.  
Eric slowly straddled Dark, but not before Wilford clicked his tongue and stopped Eric.  
“What's that you got there? Are you wearing a plug for us?” Wilford cooed. Eric felt hot and flustered as Wil played with it.  
“I always w-wear one...never kn-know what might-” Eric sucked in a deep breath as it audibly popped out. “-Come up…” He finished.  
“There's a good boy.. Dark, isn't Eric being a good slut for us?” Wilford said, turning his attention to Dark.

Dark couldn't take this.. his face radiated heat.  
He covered half his face with his arm as he bit his lip and nodded, not trusting his voice.  
“Is..is-is this okay?” Eric asked, looking up at Wilford with those doe eyes of his.  
“Yes, of course it is, Darlin’. Go right ahead!” Said Wilford.  
He lined up Dark's cock to his tiny hole and eased himself down, sucking air through his teeth. Dark let out a deep moan as he felt the tightness surround his dick, whimpering quietly.

Once Eric was fully seated, he started swiveling his hips, making Dark draw blood by biting his lip. “Doesn't that feel good? Being so full..” Wilford said. “Yeah..it feels..really g-good.” Eric answered, getting bashful. “You just ride him for however long you want.. I've got an idea that will make you feel twice as full..” Wilford grinned.  
“Open wide for me..” He said, tracing Eric's lips with the tip of his cock.

Eric timidly obeyed and even let his tongue loll out. With a growl, Wilford slid into Eric's warm mouth, letting him go at his own pace. Sucking gently and using his hands for the parts that he couldn't reach with his tongue.  
Dark whined and grabbed Eric's hips, trying to lift him and slam him back down harder on his poor cock, but that only earned a sharp nudge by Wilford's foot. “Uh, uh, uh! He's using you, you just relax and be a good dildo for our good friend here.” Said Wilford. 

Dark groaned and removed his hands to lace them behind his head. His mouth hung open and a chorus of chants spilled out. “Please go faster, please, oh god go faster!”. Even his toes curled at the sensations. Heat had begun to pool in his core from listening to Eric lewdly suck Wilford off, he wasn't pulling any punches. Dark watched with hazy eyes as Eric had drool running down his chin.. How he gazed up at Wilford with those big eyes.. How Wilford gave him endless praise..

Dark bucked his hips and sobbed, cumming at last inside Eric. That caused Eric to moan around Wilford's cock, making him coat his tongue and throat with his hot cum. Wilford held the sides of Eric's head as he shallowly thrust in a few more times. Eric splayed his hands on Dark's chest to steady himself, determined not to spill a drop of the men's cum.

After Wilford left Eric's side, he went to fetch the plug the boy had been sporting.  
“Let's pop this back in.. wouldn't want to make a mess in your pants at work, would you?” Wilford teased. Eric's cheeks got red again. “N-no, Sir.” He said meekly.  
Wilford's mustache curled up in a smile,  
“Atta-boy! Just bend over a little for me..”.

Eric leaned forward, almost brushing noses with Dark. Dark couldn't believe what just happened, but in this moment, he was too tired to care. He gazed up at the boy as Wilford helped lift his hips to slip Dark out, and pop the plug back in before the cum spilled out everywhere. He studied the boy's face as Wilford pushed the plug in, tapped it, and pulled it back out slightly only to push it in again. Eric's breath hitched as his eyes fluttered closed.

“I'd say this is a pretty productive day, wouldn't you?” Wilford addressed both egos.  
He tucked himself back into his pants and slipped his suspenders back on.  
“Now, if you two don't mind, someone's birthday is today, that means there's a cake somewhere in this building with my name on it! Toodles!” Wilford waved his hand and closed the door behind him, leaving the two naked and embarrassed egos to figure out what the hell just happened.


End file.
